


Something Rare

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, kiss and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: It did not happen often, but tonight Victor is angry with Yuuri.





	

Something rare had occurred. Victor was angry with Yuuri.

After having been delayed on a stopover in Malaysia, Victor’s plane had finally reached Tokyo. The moment he turned on his phone, the messages came in.

A disappointed Madam Vasiliev had made his heart sink. Victor and Yuuri were supposed to have attended her party this evening and accepted her sponsoring of the ice show they had been working on. Victor’s flight had spoiled it for him, but Yuuri had cancelled without a clear excuse.

He had sent Victor a text about it, not even offering an apology.

Victor let the taxi driver find his way, glad it was late enough for the roads to be uncrowded. He did not know Tokyo well, but had hoped to have a nice evening here. Now it had all been spoiled. Tired from his long journey, he looked at his phone again.

Yuuri better had a good explanation for this.

He paid the driver when he reached the flat and helped him get the luggage from his car. Within a few hours, he would fly onwards to the Philippines to shoot a commercial. To make sure he could be with Yuuri, he had arranged this stop over. They were supposed to have had a nice meal together, enjoyed the party and made love afterwards.

A second after ringing the bell, he was buzzed in. He dragged his suitcase to the elevator and rode it to the eleventh floor.

Waiting in the doorway, Yuuri opened his arms. “Victor.”

“You better have a good reason for this.” He brushed past him.

Yuuri blinked. “For what?”

“How could you just decline like that? She’s furious!”

“You mean…Madam Vasiliev?”

Victor took off his shoes and put on the larger, blue pair of slippers. “We were the guests of honour. She felt like we made a fool of her.”

“Guests of honour.” Yuuri’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know that. I thought it was just a party and…”

“It’s fine,” Victor cut in. “I have less than three hours before I need to leave. I’m going to sleep.”

They had stayed in this apartment once before, generously lent to them by a couple of artists that toured the world. Then, they had shared the big bedroom, but now Victor pointedly made for the guest room.

Opening his suitcase, he changed into a pair of clean boxers and a shirt. He had been up for more than 24 hours and needed the rest. He set his alarm and fell asleep immediately after lying down on his side.

*

The alarm woke Victor with a jolt.

Disorientated, he glanced around and then turned off the noise. He was in a strange room. That’s right, he was in Tokyo with Yuuri to…

His body tensed. He had done something badly wrong. Even though he had not seen Yuuri for more than a week, he had not even touched him. Instead, he had done nothing but make reproaches and then shut the door in his face.

Sleep had cleared his mind and Victor knew Yuuri was hurting right now. Guilt made him rush out of the room and into the bigger bedroom. There was nobody there.

A few anxious seconds he wondered if Yuuri had just left into the night. To his relief he spotted soft light coming from the living room. He made his way in and found Yuuri on the corner of the couch, hugging his own knees.

When he saw Victor, he jumped up. Even in the little light, he looked miserable. His eyes were red and he barely managed to meet Victor’s eyes. He must have been crying earlier.

“I’m sorry, Victor. I thought we were just two amongst many guests.” He looked down at his own bare feet. “I’m not really good with those kinds of events. I was afraid I would say or do something stupid, and make you look bad.”

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, at a loss for a moment.

“And I had just read comments online about people saying how I’m a cold fish at parties and nobody would invite me if it wasn’t for you anyway and that they hated me in Novgorod last month when we….” Yuuri’s voice broke. “Please don’t go away being angry with me.”

Once upon a time, Victor had not known how to deal with Yuuri’s anxiety attacks, but he had learned. He closed the distance between them and pulled him close. Caressing his neck, he placed soft kisses on his hair, wanting him to feel protected and loved.

“I’m the one who is sorry, Yuuri. There’s no excuse for my behaviour.”

“You were tired! And you must have spent a lot of time convincing her to sponsor. I ruined it.”

“None of that is important. What is important to me is making my Yuuri happy, and I failed at that tonight.”

Shaking his head, Yuuri kissed Victor’s shoulder. “Then hold me.”

Victor’s hand moved down Yuuri’s back. Since he had taken the season off, he had gained a little weight, feeling soft under Victor’s touch. He loved Yuuri as much when he was slim as when he had this pleasing plumpness about him.

“Don’t read stupid comments online,” Victor said softly. “I often hear people praising you for being so polite.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Leaning closer, Yuuri felt good against him. Sliding his hand underneath Yuuri’s pants, Victor cupped one of his ass cheeks and pulled it away from the other a little.

Yuuri moaned softly and Victor was reminded of the many times he had gone further; moving fingers inside him, opening him up for something bigger. He let his thumb brush over that spot and push in slightly.

“Victor!” Yuuri’s voice dripped with need.

Victor bit his lip and pulled away his hand. He wanted Yuuri, but there was not enough time. He cursed himself. What madness had made him go to the guestroom earlier?

The beginning of a plan formed. “I have to go soon.”

Holding him tighter, Yuuri buried his face in Victor’s chest.

“Why don’t you come with me?”

That made Yuuri pull back. “With you? To the Philippines?”

“Yeah. I only need to shoot on three afternoons and then wrap up a voice-over on Saturday.”

“But...what about the ice show? Shouldn’t I go apologize to Madam Visiliev?”

“I’ll explain to her what happened. She’s a kind lady behind all the bluster.”

A smile formed on Yuuri’s face. He could not believe the happiness that lay ahead of him after this terrible evening.

“I only have my winter clothes in Tokyo.”

“We’ll buy you some for summer. And swim briefs. I’d love to see you in those.”

Standing on his tiptoes, Yuuri placed his lips on his. It was a sweet kiss that melted away a lot of stress.

Victor put his arm around Yuuri. “Shall we go?”

“You’re still in your sleeping clothes!”

“I’ll take a quick shower and dress. You pack. See you in fifteen?”

Yuuri rushed out to get his suitcase.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Victor can't stay angry with Yuuri for long and this had to end with cuddles.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
